Love At First Sight
by Upcoming Star
Summary: AU. His relationship was going know where fast, when he meets a perfect stranger. At an airport. He doesn't know her. He doesn't know anything about her, but he does know that something brought them together.
1. Chapter 1: I've Just Seen A Face

**Authors Note**: Well, you are about to read my fic, so thank you! I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I decided to just put it out there and see the response I got. If you like it, I'll continue it. **All you need to know**: Lucas and Brooke don't know each other. And yeah, everything else gets explained. They're both 17. Still in high school.

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know my name isnt Mark Schwahn, so therefor I dont own One Tree Hill, so dont sue or anything. I also dont own The beatles ;)

* * *

Chapter 1: _I've Just Seen A Face _

_I've just seen a face,  
I can't forget the time or place  
That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me  
And I want all the world to see we've met  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm_

'Damn,' Lucas thinks as he sits down on the cold seat at LAX. He is flying from California to Tree Hill after attending his Uncle Keith's wedding. He is alone because his mother decided it would be best not to come. He was disappointed, but he respected her decision.

He sat down and couldn't help but think about his relationship back home. Peyton Sawyer. She was his first serious girlfriend, and needless to say, it was sadly falling apart. He loved her a lot, but when you start to forget the reasons you're together in the first place, that's how you know its over.

He sighed and figured he would deal with it when he got home. He pulled out 'The Winter of Our Discontent' by John Steinbeck and started reading, when he heard someone speaking.

The voice was raspy but sexy nonetheless. He looked up, then he saw _her_.

She was stunning with her long jet black hair, green eyes shining, her beautiful dimpled smile he could tell was contagious. When she pulled her hair up into a ponytail so it was out of her face, he caught a real glimpse of her beauty. She was wearing a black leggings and a grey sweater. She had a phone attached to hear and she was laughing so hard, she was close to crying.

Have you ever been hit in the stomach and had all the wind knocked out of you? Because that was how Lucas was feeling right now.

_Had it been another day  
I might have looked the other way  
And I'd have never been aware  
But as it is I dream of her tonight di di di di di di  
Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling me back againdi di da, di, di_

Blindsided would be the understatement of the year. This girl that I didn't even know was unknowingly making me lose my cool. I had to do something, say something. I couldn't let this go, I mean how often does this happen to someone?

_I have never known  
The likes of this, I've been alone  
And I have missed things and kept out of sight  
But other girls were never quite like this  
Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling me back again_

Usually when it comes to girls, I am a pro. I know the right words to say to have them eating out of the palm of my hand. I took a deep breath to calm myself and got up. By now, her conversation was over and she was reading some magazine, but she looked up when she saw me get up. Her looking at me with those big beautiful green eyes suddenly made me loose my cool all over again, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

I politely cleared my throat and walked right past her, to the men's bathroom. She looked at me the whole time.

'Stupid, Stupid!' I thought to myself. Oh yeah, that was real smooth. I splashed some water on my face in an attempt to calm down and looked in the mirror.

I've never been cocky, but when I look in the mirror I cant help but like my appearance. I run a hand through my hair which is pointless because my hair is long gone, its completely buzzed.

_'Hello, my name is Lucas,'_

_'Hi, I'm Lucas'_

_'My friends call me Luke'_

_'Havent I seen you somewhere before?'_

_'Hey pretty girl, I'm Luc--'_

_Yeah, I know, pretty lame right?_

I nodded and left the bathroom, and found my seat. She was still sitting there, and she looked up when I came back and sat down. Our eyes locked and a feeling of calm washed over my body. I broke eye contact for a moment to look down at her luggage to see if I could find a name.

_'Plane I-92 is leaving, last call for I-92' - _They announced on the loud speakers.

I was unfazed by the announcement, but the girl quietly gathered her things.

'Oh shit' I thought. She was leaving. I had to do something, say somethin-

"Here," She said. I looked up and she was handing me a peice of paper. I took it and looked at it confused.

She chuckled, "Its my phone number," She said in a 'duh' tone.

I was still shocked, and I couldn't muster up enough courage to say anything back to her. She shrugged and said, "Just in case you ever get bored or something."

And with that, she was gone. I watched her walk away. Her was was flawless, and very confident, with a little sway in her hips.

I sat there in awe, with an open mouth and speechless. I stared at her number in my hand, and scribbled on it was 'Brooke Davis.'

'Brooke Davis?' I thought with a smile. That's a nice name.


	2. Chapter 2: Here Comes The Sun

**Authors Note**: Seriously you guys are awesome. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me. I'm still working on the personal thank yous but they're still coming. And also thank you to the anonymous reviewers. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Enjoy:

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I don't own One Tree Hill nor do I own the Beatles nor do I own the Black Eyed Peas.

* * *

Chapter 2: _Here Comes The Sun_

_Here comes the sun, doo da doo doo  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's alright_

_Little darling  
The smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's alright_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_'Brooke Davis?' I thought with a smile. That's a nice name.  
_

After I returned home, the world or rather my world was back to normal. I thought about 'Brooke Davis' all the way home. When I was finally back home, I flopped on my bed and sighed. I thought about things, mostly _her._ She was not like most girls I could tell, with that confidence, her magnificent smile, her eyes...god, I sound so freaking sprung. Sitting up, I decided I should use my time wisely, and started unpacking.

I was taking clothes out of suitcases and putting them into drawers when the door opened. I rolled my eyes, who don't people knock anymore?

I turned around and my "girlfriend" - if I can even call her that anymore was standing front of me. Truth was, I hadnt thought about her since my encounter with Brooke Davis -- even thinking about her brought a smile to my face.

Peyton must've took that as a warm greeting for her, because she smiled and waved, tucking a piece of frizzy blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hey," She greeted and bit her lip. She was nervous. She only bit her lip when she was nervous.

"Hey Peyton," I replied somewhat awkwardly

"So..." She trailed off. 'Is this conversation going anywhere?' I thought. "How was your trip?" She asks me.

I think. 'Well, my Uncle moved halfway around the country to live with his new wife Jules or Sara or whatever the hell her real name is. Yeah, it was just peachy. I was pretty miserable until I got to the airport where I fell in love with a stranger who also made me realize you and I are finished because I have never felt for you in the, what? 4 years we've been together, 1/2 of what I felt for her.'

"It was fine," I said instead, with a tight smile. She smiled and politely nodded.

I sighed. This is it. I cant take it anymore.

"What are we doing Peyton?" I ask her.

She burrows her brows in confusion and I inwardly sigh. "What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean, what are we --," I motion with my hands from myself to her and continue, "doing? Why are we still doing this?"

"Doing what?" She yells and I snap.

"This!" I I raise my voice, but not totally yelling. "Acting like everything is fine between us when its not!" Seeing her eyes feel with tears causes me to stop. I hate seeing girls cry. I flop down on the bed exasperated. "What are we doing?" I repeat myself.

"I don't know," She says in a voice above a whisper. For the first time in a long time, I take a good look at the girl in front of me. Her frizzy blonde hair tangled and messy as usual. Her inner mystery has faded to me, the normal sadness in her eyes present. She lives by 'People always leave -' and I feel bad for her. This girl has been through so much that she actually believes everyone will leave her.

I take a deep breath. "I cant do this anymore Peyt."

* * *

I hate seeing girls cry. Its been a week and I still have Peyton's shocked, angry, teary-eyed face burned into my memory. I sigh, and pull out my worn copy of 'The Winter or our Discontent.' As I open the book, a piece of paper falls and lands on the floor. I pick it up and look at it. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. Her laugh, her voice, her dimpled smile...losing focus, back to the point.

I looked at the paper and I smiled at the way she wrote a little heart above the I in her last name. I pull out my cell phone and dial the number, 'please enjoy the music while your party is reached...'

_I gotta feeling...  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_I gotta feeling...  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

"Hello?" She answers

My heart suddenly jumped at the sound of her sweet voice and I immediately feel butterflies in my stomach; you know the kind you get on the first day of school.

"Hello?" She repeats

"Yeah, hi, can I uh speak to Brooke?" There I talked.

"This_ is _Brooke" She starts to chuckle a little bit and I start to melt, "Who is this?" She asks sweetly.

"Lucas Scott, we met at the airport a few days back."

Silence.

"You gave me your number..."

"Oh yeah!" She says and Im instantly relieved, "Your the hot blonde reading Steinbeck!"

I smile, "So you like Steinbeck?" I flirtatiously ask and she giggles in response. Thank you Steinbeck...

* * *

**Authors Note 2**: Kind of cheesy ending but I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter up soon, **review**!!


	3. Chapter 3: Fallin' for You

Authors Note: Wow, I am so happy with the response I am getting. Thank you so much for the reviews guys, they mean everything. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, I re-wrote it like 5 times, and I am still kind of on edge about it, but I hope you enjoy:

Disclaimer: I only own season 1-3 of OTH on DVD. That's it. I don't own the show or any of the characters. I also don't own Colbie Calliat.

Chapter 3: _Fallin for you:_

_I dont know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting til I  
Know you better_

_Thank you Steinbeck..._

That night we talked on the phone for 2 whole hours. Her name is Brooke Penelope Davis. She's 17, her birthday is March 18th. Her favorite color is orange. She's student body president. She loves John Steinbeck books, especially 'Of Mice and Men.' She's pretty sure she's heard of a 'Nathan Scott

Ok, not to brag or anything, but I am one lucky SOB. Not only is Brooke my age, she also lives in North Carolina, not too far from Tree Hill. She lives in Bear Creek, where she is captain of the cheerleading squad. She has a best friend called Rachel.

It's been a few weeks and Brooke and I still talk every day; literally every day. Texts, emails, calls, IM's, it's crazy. I've known her for about a month and I'm pretty sure I've fallen for the cheery brunette I met at the airport.

At school, I keep dozing off, because I IM'ng Brooke up until 2 AM. If I had it my way, we would've talked longer but she insisted that we get rest, we were at it for like 5 hours.

At the lunch table, I don't eat anything, I just want to sleep, but my friends aren't making it easy.

"Lucas what's going on with you?" My best friend Haley asks me.

"What do you mean Hales?" I play dumb.

But Haley sees past it, "Don't play dumb Lucas, whats going on with you?" She repeats.

Nathan smirks, "Yeah Lucas whats going on? 'You got some hot girl you're not telling us about?" Nathan asks.

I look around the table, theres no way Im getting out of this one; let me just come clean.

"Ok, I met this girl a few weeks ago and we're just talking," I say in one breath.

Haley looks shocked, Nathan smirks, not even surprised. "What about Peyton?" Haley asks.

I glare at her. "What about Peyton?" I ask annoyed.

"You broke up with her for no good reason and now you're seeing somebody else?" Haley asks in disbelief.

"Yeah," I nod, "What's the big deal?"

She shakes her head, as if she disappointed in me, "Nothing" She mutters before gathering all her stuff and leaving the table.

"What's her deal?" I ask Nathan, who only shrugs as if uninterested and mutters something about her period.

I cringe and he laughs. "So this girl," He asks, "Whats her name? What does she look like? How big are her tits?" He asks.

I shake my head, "She's gorgeous Nate, long brown hair, green eyes, amazing smile dimples," I get lost in a daydream before Nathan snaps his fingers, "Right, right. Im not telling you how big her tits are you pervert."

He sighs, "Come on Luke, don't leave me hanging!" He says.

I laugh, "Nope."

He rolls his eyes, "Oh yeah, her name is Brooke Davis." I say and pick up my drink.

"Brooke Davis?!" Nathan demands loudly.

"Yeah," I nod uneasily.

"Brooke Davis?" He asks, a little calmer this time, "She goes to Bear Creek?"

"How do you know that?" I ask

"Dude, how would I not know," He continues, "She's Brooke Davis!"

I'm confused and won't even try to hide it.

"I can't believe this," He says, with hints of laughter in his voice, "Brooke Davis."

"Nathan, you're pissing me off, how do you know her?" I ask.

"Dude, you remember Damien right?" Nathan asks me.

'Damien, Damien?' I think, 'Who the hell is Damien?'

"Damien West, the asshole point guard that plays for Bear Creek!" Nathan says. 'Oh yeah!' The asshole!

"Yeah, I remember him, hes the asshole that tried to screw Peyton," I say, remembering.

"Yeah," Nathan nods.

Im confused, "What does he have to do with Brooke?" I ask.

Nathan chuckles, "That's her brother," Nathan says.

I gulp. FML. Damn, Brooke has rubbed off on me too much, 'Fuck my life.'

* * *

Authors Note cont: Yeah, I had to bring on some drama. Sorry for the length of this chapter though. Sorry there was no Brucas interaction, but this was all the setup for the next few chapters. I have to bring drama into this, I cant make it all butterflies and rainbows, that would be boring!

For some reason, I am very unhappy with this chapter, it was by far the hardest thing to write, and if you're feeling the same way (about it being a bad chapter) rest assured that these next few chapters are really good. Heres whats to come: Brooke & Lucas meet, Damien, Rachel & Nathan meet (again) and alot more, so stay tuned :)

Oh yeah, and 2 words: Sparkle Classic.

/Review for me, and I'll have this chapter asap. Do we have a deal?


	4. Chapter 4: Stolen My Heart

**Authors Note**: Whoa you guys. Thank you so much for the reviews 40+ and only like 3 chapters? That's amazing, thank you! I want to apologize for the wait! I didn't mean to take so long updating, but I started a new story called 'Brooke & Lucas: Soundtrack Included" and its AU and it tells the story of how they met through Lucas' eyes/POV to past and present day. If you're a faithful BL fan, you might want to check it out. I also have been extremely busy because school has been kicking my ass (excuse my French) and I have been working + studying so hard to bring my grades up before Christmas break!! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, its sort of a filler and I apologize once again. Review and let me know what you think. (Hint: They help me get the chapters in FASTER) – just a suggestion ;)

* * *

I still haven't mentioned to Brooke that I know about Damien being her brother. I figured if she wanted me to know, she would have told me herself – maybe she's embarrassed or something.

But back to Brooke; I haven't been able to stop thinking about her – what she's doing, what she's thinking, if she's thinking about me…

I sound so freaking pathetic, I know. But the fact is, I have never felt this way about a girl before – I have never been this intrigued by another human being. There's just something about Brooke, and I cant quite put my finger on it.

I can tell her things I could NEVER tell Peyton, Haley, or Nathan. Like, even though I love basketball, I have never felt this immense passion for it that I have about reading & writing. She listens to me, she doesn't judge and she calls me out whenever I'm being 'stupid' or 'selfish.'

Her voice is the sweetest music to my ears; her laughter is contagious; her positive outlook on life is intoxicating – maybe I've been around Peyton too long, but to see a girl who is happy & healthy beautiful and comfortable in her own skin is amazing.

The cheery brunette I met at the airport has captured my heart. No, stolen – she has stolen my heart and I want her to keep it.

She called at 9:45. I knew it was her before I even looked at the called i.d. because of the personalized ring tone I have set for her. I chose 'Stolen' by Dashboard Confessional for obvious reasons.

_You have stolen my heart_

Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart

It's the perfect song for the perfect girl that has stolen my heart.

'Hello?' I answer, trying to sound like I haven't been anticipating her call.

'Hey Broody,' Came the reply. She calls me Broody because she noticed that 'I made this cute little brooding face when Im in deep thought or thinking about something' she noticed when she first saw me.

I've never been one to be cocky or to fish for compliments but Brooke brings out the best in me, I suppose. 'So, you were checking me out,'

She giggles – she does this a lot, and for some reason I don't find this annoying when she does it, but when other girls do, I hate it. But its cute when she does it and it warms my heart to hear the light-hearted sound.

'Fine, I was checking you out, I admit it!' She says. I was about to speak, but she continued, 'And since we're confessing and being honest, I just thought I should let you know you have a great butt,' She tells me and even though there is a hint of laughter in her voice, I know shes serious, and I cant help the blush that creeps up on me.

'Is that so?' I ask.

'Yeah,' She says.

'Well, since we're being honest its only fair that I confess too, right?'

'Right!' She enthusiastically agrees.

I take a deep breath, 'You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes upon,' I tell her in all seriousness.

I wait for her response which I expect to be a giggle, and an 'I know' added, but it never comes. There's a brief moment of silence until she whispers,

'Lucas'

'Yeah?'

'Thank you.'

* * *

Authors Note: So what are your thoughts on the ending? I thought it was ok, because I do want to voice Brooke's insecurities and stuff. I hope thats cool with you guys.

Well, lovely readers, its been a pleasure but I have Honors Functions HW calling my name, so...

/Peace. Love. REVIEW :)


End file.
